


No Need To Fear

by Katarina



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Drabble, Gen, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina/pseuds/Katarina
Summary: How much change can one final sprint bring?





	No Need To Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annathecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/gifts).



Obi-Wan stumbled out into the corridor, after being firmly ejected from the healing rooms of Theed Palace. Although he appreciated the skill of the Naboo healers, Obi-Wan couldn't help but wish that they were in the Temple's Halls of Healing instead of here, where awed murmurs continuously followed him. 

Obi-Wan sank to the floor, as the shock and exertion of the duel overcame him. For a moment during the fight, he had truly feared for his master. He regretted ever hating the endless training drills he'd been forced to run, which had enabled him to slide through the final laser gate separating him from the ongoing duel, reaching it in time to deflect the Zabrak's strike enough to the side to prevent it from being a lethal stroke. The rest of the duel passed in a blur, until the bisected Zabrak fell through the reactor shaft, and Obi-Wan was free to rush his master to the healers.

For hours after, Obi-Wan had hovered over the healers, but finally they had insisted that Qui-Gon needed to be alone to rest, and so Obi-Wan found himself in the corridor.

Obi-Wan settled himself against the wall to wait. He need not fear anymore.


End file.
